


Costume Party

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Bombshells (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: It's just a party, a Halloween Party to be exact.





	1. It's Pool. Deadpool.

“And what’s wrong with me dressing as me for a costume party?” Raven asked as she sat in the Siren’s HQ. Things had been hectic but now she was here, it was Halloween and Selina had naturally invited them. Of course Raven would have to attend, she was dragging Jason and Roy with her to this Hell. Lian was going as Robin Hood. She was an adorable little year old baby and Raven was all for her being Robin Hood. Jason was roaring in laughter over the entire irony of the name and costume, Roy and Donna were less than thrilled and Oliver was all for it.

“It’s not original Rae!” Harley giggled.

“Oh please, Jason’s going as Deadpool in one of his old uniforms,” Raven snorted.

“You ain’t going as you missy, so fess up we making you over for this,” Ivy decided.

“Yes ma’am!” Raven squeaked. She had learned in the last year of having Harley and Ivy in her life that she wasn’t going to win against them, and if they said they were going to do something she was doing it too. She wasn’t a Siren officially just yet but she was their legal daughter as Rachel Roth.

“Vic’s going as Muhamad Ali,” Harley piped up.

“And Rae will join us in being Bombshells,” Ivy decided.

“What?”

“Forties pin up girls,” Harley filled in.

“Fine, but I’m not wearing no lingerie,” Raven surrendered.

Raven found herself dressed in some old show costume, with a bit of a fu-fu thing on her ass. It road like an old style bathing suit, or a pair of boxer bikini panties. There were thigh high fishnet stockings she secured into place with black garters from Harley. Her Azarathian opera like gloves slid up her arms, and the sleeveless outfit pushed her minimal breasts up in a way that it looked like she actually had a rack. The cape was hers, though she had enchanted it to be lighter though to match the outfit. Ivy did her hair up in big rollers and she frowned a bit as she submitted to having horns placed on her head. She stained her lips dark, dark, almost black red before Harley did her make up like she was a forties pin up girl. Raven consented to wearing black velvet heels, they had a red under color. Raven let her gem of Azarath, her own natural gem shine tonight, and her eyes go red.

“Meet the Bombshells!” Harley squealed excitedly as she caught them together and smiled before she took a selfie. Raven was a bit stunned and chuckled at her adopted mother’s antics.

They made it to the Wayne Costume Party, and Raven smiled as she jogged up to Victor and hugged her big brother.

“You Are Trouble Raven!” Victor said as he swung her around and she landed on her feet.

“Jason started it.”

“That I could believe, without a question,” Victor chuckled as they walked in.

Raven knew that around Jason she always landed in trouble somehow, but she was okay with that. He was her best friend.

* * *

 

Jason had strategically picked his costume so he could be armed; for real, and not be bitched to about it. He felt safer with his weapons, especially since he had been duped into this party in Gotham. The Joker was still big on the news, and it freaked him out; despite being a grown ass man of twenty-two he would turn into a blubbering heap if he had to confront the Joker. The Joker scared the shit out of Jason, still.

But he was armed.

Roy was wearing a tux, and said he was James Bond. Donna had come as Athena; don’t ask because she was still in a stint about Lian being Robin Hood. Artemis was here as well, she had dared to even dress up; as Xena after Raven’s suggestion and Artemis had binged the whole series with him. Bizarro had stayed home in NYC; he had nearly cried at being asked to go to the party and said he didn’t want to come. Jason wouldn’t force a Kryptonian to come, he liked breathing.

Raven though was the only person who Jason was waiting on as he had only been suckered here because of her.

He stopped though when he saw her walk in, and his jaw just about hit the ground; again.

She looked… stunning! The outfit should have been slutty or aweful, but it looked radiant on her. Shoot him, he was a guy, he had noticed Raven was gorgeous though he decided for his sanity he’d ignore it! She sauntered right up to him and stared at him. He was suddenly very glad he was hiding behind his mask as he smiled.

“Heyya little bird!”

“Mr. Pool.”

“It’s Pool, Deadpool,” he mocked James Bond then and her lips twitched. “So what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

“Well I’m here for a good time, my friend though, he’s here for trouble,” she sighed.

“That guy was already up there when I got here,” he defended as Dick shouted woohoo sailing over the crowd in his disguise to be in the Cirque Du Soleil act.

“You are trouble,” she sighed.

“The best kind sunshine!”

“So, what do we start with? The bobbing for apples, or you pickpocketing the crowd like I see my aunt doing,” Raven asked.

“Aunt? Since when?”

“Harley and Ivy did adopt me, or did you forget.”

“I forget nothing about you little bird,” he stated far more solemnly than he intended. She smiled a bit, and Jason was fucked. She looked so gorgeous tonight, it was hard to ignore, and again she looked like a woman rather than his best friend. For tonight he would just enjoy this.

“Well then, I think we’ll start with,” she started.

“Tag!” he shouted and tapped her shoulder. “You’re it, all siblings are on limits!” he darted off.

“Jason!” Raven shouted.

He laughed as he ducked through the crowd.

“TAG!” Stephanie shrieked with delight as she appeared as Cinderella then. Cass was dressed as Mulan and Babs as Ariel.


	2. Bombs Away!

After Jason had riled all of the Bats up he stood with Raven and had Terry perched on his shoulders. Terry was dressed as Robin, Damian as Batman, Helena was Catwoman, and Mar'i was dressed as some sort of circus act with her father and mother.

“You just had to go and rile up the Bats,” Raven sighed looking at him.

He snickered behind his mask. “Of course! Besides, it’ll keep the demon spawn away, considering last party we kissed in the scheme of turning the tables on him.”

“We never did get to implement that,” she observed thoughtfully.

Jason grimaced behind his mask. Nearly losing Raven and his family was a good enough incentive for him not to dwell on the hell that had been last Christmas. Constantine binding them together, whilst excellent in theory, sucked in reality. It had only really sucked though because of the turmoil it had put him through emotionally and he didn’t want to go through that; again, any time soon. Jason could handle a lot, he’d grown up in hell, been raised in pain and torture and darkness, survived unspeakable things, and could do terrible acts, but if his family slowly being his family was all a hoax, he’d break. Also, if he lost his best, and only friend he’d have gone mad. He’d spent a lot of years alone, and until Raven had come into his life with the determination that they were friends and he was going to have to suck it up and get used to it, he was used to the solitude and now he didn’t know if he could go back to it.

So yes, he valued his relationship with the demon far more than any other relationship he had ever had in his life.

“Yeah, I don’t think we need to do that now, besides, the demon spawn has Terry, Helena, and Mar'i to look after so he’s busy,” Jason decided with a shrug.

“Jay!” Terry squealed.

“Duck.”

“True,” Raven admitted. “Being a big brother has helped him out a lot,” she decided.

“I’m going to go get punch,” Jason decided.

“Mmm, bring me back a glass,” she decided. He chuckled as he waved her off and walked back through the crowd.

“What’s Raven supposed to be?” Artemis asked him when he was almost to the buffet that was out.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jason asked swinging Terry around so the kid was under his arm with a delighted squeal.

“No.”

“She’s the Queen of Hell, Arty,” he chuckled.

Artemis blinked then she chuckled, and Jason looked over at Raven. She looked so regal even dressed as a forties pin up girl. She was talking with B’s newest ward, and Duke looked a  bit uncomfortable but determined as he stood there dressed as the Black Panther.

Tim walked with Kon then.

“No, I’m telling you it’s not true! Solo, despite the potential wasn’t as epic as it should have been…” Tim argued. Jason was guessing the kid was dressed as Hans, and Kon… Kon looked like he had actually dressed as Superman.

* * *

 

“You’re… Rachel?, right?” a young man asked her. Raven turned her head over to him, her eyes looked him over quickly and then she smiled a bit.

“Rachel Roth, Queen of Hell,” she offered him her hand then and the boy looked bewildered as he took it.

“They, you know, they talked about you…” Duke said nervously. “Duke Thomas.”

“A pleasure to meet you, and I’m sure it’s all atrocious truths they told you. Don’t believe them, I’m far worse in reality,” she promised him.

He chuckled and then leaned on the wall as she stared at him. “You know, I was expecting someone who was like six feet tall, and with a body of an Amazon, not someone like Cass.”

“Oh, Mr. Thomas, I assure you, all versions of me are true,” she purred the promise. He quirked a brow at her and she smiled as she stood up and decided to walk away before having to elaborate.

Raven didn’t pause as she spotted Victor and she started through the crowd, ducking a leaping Cass as Cass attempted to tag her, before she slipped up to her brother.

“You’re late,” she stated.

“RAE!” he squealed and scooped her up in a tight hug as he swung her around and she smiled as she hugged her human looking brother.

“Hey Vic,” she smiled as she was set down.

“What the hell are you wearing!?” Victor demanded.

There were shouts which had her turning to see Damian and Tim arguing loudly again.

* * *

 

He stared at them. All of them, alive and well.

“It’s remarkable,” he murmured.

“It’s so different,” his brother whispered. His eyes slid over to his elder brother, who was wearing a costume to the party they had snuck into. Of course he had come as Snape, and after EVERYTHING, he had actually bothered to get to know the elder one and learned he had a love of fantasy and sci-fi.

“They’re alive,” he breathed. His eyes narrowed a bit watching them all.

“No! Not yet,” his brother whispered.

“We can stop it all!”

“No, not all of it, we can’t,” the elder whispered. “Some things must happen as they need to, we know that.”

“I know!” he snapped, and he felt an ache in his chest watching them.

“We’ll save them, just not yet,” the elder promised.

“All of them,” he murmured.

“And maybe we won’t be evil doing it.”

“Why would we be evil?” he murmured. There was a sight that caught his eye and he softened seeing them. Deadpool dragged a pinup girl onto the dance floor and he watched all of them as they were so alive. It’d been so terribly long since he had seen them alive.

“Because, we’re… us,” his brother murmured.

“I want them safe,” he said.

“Not yet, right now they’re safe,” his brother said. The reality of their situation hung heavy on the both of them.

They couldn’t interfere yet. And they couldn’t afford failure.


End file.
